DE 10 2005 009 443 discloses an antenna formed as a film antenna for a vehicle. This antenna has a base film having at least one antenna structure, and an electronic device, a contact region of the at least one antenna structure being mounted on a tab formed by the base film, and contacted with a contact region of the electronic housing. The electronic device has a printed circuit board carrying electronic components in order to perform the function of the electronic device (for example, when used as an antenna amplifier). The electronic device is provided on the base film and brought into contact with the antenna structures. Afterward, this component that has been assembled in this manner is installed in a vehicle. However, this has the disadvantage that the electronic device with the delicate electronic components thereof is completely unprotected. Moreover, in a variant as described in the prior art, it is disadvantageous that the ends of the antenna structures that are located at the tab, must be connected to connectors, and the connectors are then brought into contact with complementary connectors of the electronic housing. This requires additional complexity in terms of assembly; and there exists the risk that, when mounting the apparatus of the electronic device on the base film, the user forgets to position a connector. As a result, the electronic device cannot function properly.